


Children please!

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, car journeys, episode tag: s03e01, the black widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Brokenwood Fic week day 2: Favourite relationship- Team Detective





	Children please!

Sam’s face is somehow redder than his hair, and Kristin is smirking in the front seat while Mike resists the urge to face-palm while he drives. It only took ten minutes for Sam to realise that Kristin had been joking about the spider, and now they seem to be bickering like the children they apparently are.

 

“Kristin that wasn’t cool!”

  
“But you don’t have a thing about spiders!”

 

“Mike!” Sam protests.

 

“What are you five?”

 

“This is workplace harassment! Hey! No!” There’s a brief tussle as Kristin reaches back to pinch Sam’s cheek.

 

Mike sighs.

 

“Poor little Breen is being bullied! Oh no whoever will help him?”

  
  
“Kristin get off!”

  
  
“Children please!” Mike doesn’t really mean to snap, but it does come out a little harsher than he meant it.

 

There’s an awkward pause in the car. Kristin is still twisted around in her seat, and Sam’s arms are still raised to defend himself. It’s Kristin who breaks the silence.

 

“Do you see yourself as a father figure, Mike?”

 

“We are not having this conversation.” His cheeks almost match Sam’s now.

 

“Oh you do!” Kristin cheers, settling back into her seat properly. “This is brilliant.”  


From then on the so called ‘children’ take it upon themselves to tease their new ‘Dad’, and quite frankly Mike had never been so grateful to reach the station and put the conversation to an end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is short- I may have forgotten about this week, which is ironic as I organised it. Please don't judge me I'm just a poor idiot student.


End file.
